


SIGNAL

by Kirbita22



Category: Neopets
Genre: (x files theme plays in the distance), Alien AU, Human AU, Multi, This is maybe the dumbest thing I've ever written, except also, kill me now, loosely based on twice's SIGNAL mv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: What do you do when your classmate turns out to be an extraterrestrial lifeform? That's not a rethorical question, Cylara would seriously like to know. At least he's not her best friend (yet), that's like a whole other layer of problems that other members of their group project have to deal with. She better find an answer before the event happens, though. Whatever that is.





	SIGNAL

_"Wait, do you actually believe in aliens?"_

_Cylara glances up from her phone and looks at a baffled and amused-looking Scout. She frowns. "Hey, don't make fun of me!"_

_"No, no, I'm not making fun of you!" She waves her hands, smiling. "I'm just a bit surprised!" She cups her chin in her hands. "Can I ask you why?"_

_Cylara thinks about it for a moment. "Honestly? Not to be cliché, but I really do just want to believe. I want to think there's someone else out there, you know? We're not alone!" She stares up at the clear sky above. "And someday we'll find each other."_

_She smiles._

* * *

It was a day like any other, and Cylara doodled away in her notebook absentmindedly while the teacher droned on and on about something. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Garoo and Gormos throwing paper balls at each other (like the mature young men they are, of course) and Gorix and Conicks chattering away quietly in the back of the classroom. Of course, the teacher's too wrapped up in his own business to notice.

Near the end of the class, though, he takes his revenge on the class: group project, and they're not allowed to choose their own teams. Cylara frowns at the team compositions scrawled out in the blackboard: of course she gets separated from Scout, but Gorix and Conicks still get to be on the same team. Unfair. 

She waltzes over to them. "Hey, guys, so what are we gonna do for the exposition thingie?" 

Gorix shrugs. "Really, no ideas?" Conicks shakes his head. Cylara sighs. "Where's our other member, anyways... Hey, Parlax!" she shouts out to the other side of the room, where their teammate seemed entirely unconcerned with their grades. He turns his head around and makes a _what do you want_ kind of gesture. "You planning to get your ass over here anytime soon?" He flips her off and turns his back on her again. She groans. "What's his problem?" she exclaims. 

Gorix gives an apologectic shrug. "Uh, where are we meeting up?" He glances towards the leather-clad dead weight. "I'm guessing he's not gonna offer his place. Either of you free this weekend?" 

Conicks shakes his head again. "My place is gonna be impossible the whole week. You?" 

Cylara thinks about it a moment. "Well, I'm gonna have to ask my parents... What about you, Gorix?"

He jolts a bit. "Uh, no. Not avaiable." Cylara raises an eyebrow at the reaction, but doesn't say anything. 

"Okay, I'll convince my mom I guess." She shoots a look at Parlax's back. "It's up to you to to get him to come, though. I'm not dealing with him _and_ my mom on the same week."

* * *

She's about to leave the building to go hang out with Scout for a bit when she realizes she forgot her Geography book.

"Ah, shit." She rummages trough her bag to confirm it. "Yup, totally left it. Wait up here a bit, okay?" She waits for her friend to give her a thumbs up before running back into the classroom.

At this time, everyone should have left already, though she stumbles into Conicks on the way and they exchange awkward mumbled apologies. As she gets near the classroom, though, she hears Gorix talking to someone- probably on the phone. 

Why's he still here?, she thinks to herself, but doesn't dwell on it much. As she's about to open the door, though, she catches a few phrases.

"...mission is going well. Nothing unusual to report. Still undercover, nobody seems to suspect anything yet. No signs of the event so far, although the date is drawing near-"

She opens the door with a loud _klang_ as it hits the wall. Sitting there in his desk, looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights, is Gorix; well, Gorix, but different. His skin is blue, his eyes are big and red, and he has two antennae-looking things sticking out of his head.

The first thought that crosses her mind is _alien_.

**Author's Note:**

> "if theyre all humans except for gorix why do they all have alien-sounding names anyways" because i have no creativity and didnt know what else to call them okay


End file.
